


Balloon Girl.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [31]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: A Bit Creepy?, Angst, F/M, lurking, no, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Balloon Girl doesn't have an original name. She spends a while watching the security guard from under his desk. She likes him.





	Balloon Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been in the FNAF fandom for a long time so I apologise for any inaccuracies. I liked Balloon Girl back then even though she only showed up rarely and by random chance, so I wrote this about her. It's basically just an explanation as to why she was under that desk (I really hope that that's actually where she shows up)

Balloon Girl. That's what the animatronic had heard them call her. And her brother was Balloon Boy. It wasn't very original if you asked her. But no one did.

So that was her name.

She was a lot shyer than her brother. He had quickly befriended all of the animatronics in the pizzeria who had suffered similar fates to them. From the broken monstrosities of the storage room to the even more disgusting silicone replacements, he laughed and chattered with them all. But she didn't want to talk. Instead she listened.

The security guard was new. He didn't look like the last one much. He seemed a little nervous, but at the same time he was prepared. She wondered how his blood would look against the ground. Generally they all died by the third night at best, so she supposed that she would see soon.

But he didn't die.

He was a master, easily scaring away that shell of a pirate who lurked at the door with his bright lights, and he hid himself easily when the shiny ones came to play under a large mask. Even the music box which contained a creature from her worst nightmares (had she been capable of having nightmares) remained wound tightly, so that the creature could never escape.

And he survived.

It was the fifth night and she was enthralled by his perseverance. Maybe he would stay forever and she could keep on listening to his breathing in the dark from under his desk. She wanted to know his name.

Slowly, tentatively, she emerged from under the desk. Not completely- that would be stupid. But just enough so that she could see his face and his name tag.

Jeremy.

It was a nice name. Very normal. Very human. And his face was nice too. A little nervous, but otherwise relatively calm, so very different from the panicked masks of terror painted upon past security guards' faces.

She liked Jeremy.

When a week had gone by and he was fired, she didn't miss him. He had earned his life that week- that was enough for her. Most of the past security guards that she had liked died in brutal ways. Her brother didn't like them much. So she was happy that Jeremy was still alive, even if he had been fired.

She curled up under the desk until the cleaners found her and returned her to her position.

With a smile and a bunch of brightly coloured balloons in hand, Balloon Girl politely greeted the children who had just entered to have their birthday party.

**Author's Note:**

> I still feel some nostalgia for the tumblr blog Fazbear Daycare when writing this. It was one of the first tumblr blogs I ever saw, and it really was something. Unfortunately it deactivated right as the plot was getting good, so it never saw a conclusion. I had so many ships from there!
> 
> I still have a soft spot for daycare ask blogs~
> 
> If you like Hetalia, Bonnefoy Daycare (hope that's right) is pretty good. Last time I checked it was fairly inactive, but I think it's updated since then and the art & story are really cute so it's definitely worth checking out! It has a lot of slash ships with Nyo characters replacing one of the guys- usually one who was made into a little kid.
> 
> Prompt- FNAF.
> 
> Original Number- 90.


End file.
